1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new gangster board game for play by a plurality of players until a winner is declared by being the first player to complete all of their assigned instructions of their contract card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,698; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,752; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,680; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,264; U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,078; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 134,515.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gangster board game. The inventive device includes a game board having a plurality of playing spaces arranged in a pair of paths including an inner location path and an outer sidewalk path. The playing spaces forming the inner location path are designated location playing spaces and the playing spaces forming the outer sidewalk path are designated sidewalk playing spaces. Each of the location playing spaces is assigned a unique game location and having indicia indicating the unique game location of the respective location playing spaces. Each of the sidewalk playing spaces being having unique playing instructions displayed therein. Each player is assigned a playing piece and corresponding police record sheet to each player, a sum of the play money, a contract card and a contract recording sheet. A plurality of sequential player turns are performed comprising rolling a die, moving the playing piece of the player a number of sidewalk playing spaces corresponding to the value rolled on the normal die, performing the instructions displayed on the sidewalk space on which the playing piece terminates its move on, performing the instructions of the steps of the contact card of the player, and recording completion of the performed instructions of the steps of the contract card of the player. The first player to complete performance of all of the instructions of all of the steps of their contract card is declared the winner.
In these respects, the gangster board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of play by a plurality of players until a winner is declared by being the first player to complete all of their assigned instructions of their contract card.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of board games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new gangster board game construction wherein the same can be utilized for play by a plurality of players until a winner is declared by being the first player to complete all of their assigned instructions of their contract card.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new gangster board game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new gangster board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game board having a plurality of playing spaces arranged in a pair of paths including an inner location path and an outer sidewalk path. The playing spaces forming the inner location path are designated location playing spaces and the playing spaces forming the outer sidewalk path are designated sidewalk playing spaces. Each of the location playing spaces is assigned a unique game location and having indicia indicating the unique game location of the respective location playing spaces. Each of the sidewalk playing spaces being having unique playing instructions displayed therein. Each player is assigned a playing piece and corresponding police record sheet to each player, a sum of the play money, a contract card and a contract recording sheet. A plurality of sequential player turns are performed comprising rolling a die, moving the playing piece of the player a number of sidewalk playing spaces corresponding to the value rolled on the normal die, performing the instructions displayed on the sidewalk space on which the playing piece terminates its move on, performing the instructions of the steps of the contact card of the player, and recording completion of the performed instructions of the steps of the contract card of the player. The first player to complete performance of all of the instructions of all of the steps of their contract card is declared the winner.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new gangster board game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new gangster board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new gangster board game which may-be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new gangster board game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new gangster board game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such gangster board game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new gangster board game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new gangster board game for play by a plurality of players until a winner is declared by being the first player to complete all of their assigned instructions of their contract card.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new gangster board game which includes a game board having a plurality of playing spaces arranged in a pair of paths including an inner location path and an outer sidewalk path. The playing spaces forming the inner location path are designated location playing spaces and the playing spaces forming the outer sidewalk path are designated sidewalk playing spaces. Each of the location playing spaces is assigned a unique game location and having indicia indicating the unique game location of the respective location playing spaces. Each of the sidewalk playing spaces being having unique playing instructions displayed therein. Each player is assigned a playing piece and corresponding police record sheet to each player, a sum of the play money, a contract card and a contract recording sheet. A plurality of sequential player turns are performed comprising rolling a die, moving the playing piece of the player a number of sidewalk playing spaces corresponding to the value rolled on the normal die, performing the instructions displayed on the sidewalk space on which the playing piece terminates its move on, performing the instructions of the steps of the contact card of the player, and recording completion of the performed instructions of the steps of the contract card of the player. The first player to complete performance of all of the instructions of all of the steps of their contract card is declared the winner.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.